transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Wolfe
Quote "Good or bad, luck is still luck." Profile A communications specialist, Noah is adept in signal analysis and decryption to spy on decepticon communication frequencies. He is trained in the standard suits and armors of the EDC. Forgoes direct combat preferring to help by intercepting messages and information behind the front lines. Noah discarded his superstitious feelings of bad luck and has matured because of it. With a hard regime of training, his combat skills have improved but he would prefer to contribute to the war effort in other ways, if possible. He is very loyal to the EDC and considers them his family. History Noah Wolfe was born in England. When, he isn't sure of that exactly. His parents were killed in a decepticon attack on London on December 25th, 2009, just a few months after he was born. Noah was rescued in the wreckage, but no trace of his parents was found. He spent his childhood in the Regents Park Boys Home leading a normal life for an orphan, but never becoming adopted. Once he graduated basic education and was out on his own, he joined the EDC at 18 years old in 2027. He was trained as an exo-pilot but only received near failing marks. He was assigned to the 331st Pythons TAC with their home base in the European DMZ. Soon after joining, every single member of his squad was killed in an ambush by decepticon remote controlled zombies. He was the only survivor thanks to his unwavering cowardice, he ran leaving his teammates to die. Noah was then reassigned to another squad, the 98th Lancers, a recon squadron. Once again, every member of his squadron was killed when the Protectorate attacked the UN building at the start of the Protectorate War in late 2028. Soon after, he gained a reputation of being a jinx and bad luck to any squad that had him. He was quickly and quietly reassigned to Copernicus station, until now... Notes *Noah is currently under the tutelage of Aisha Redbird training to be a theif spy. *Not the best pilot, but can handle his warthog armor with little difficulty. *Has no idea where he was born or how old he is exactly. He places his age currently at about 23. *Teletran 2 did a search for his parents and couldn't find any matches. At this point Noah has given up on the search for family. *Noah has been mistaken for DJ Qualls on more than one occasion. Logs Noah's Voices pt 1 - Noah begins his training for voice imitation and meets some autobots along the way Noah's Voices pt 2 - After a bit of practice Noah decides to test his new skill out on an unsuspecting subject. Noah's training pt 1 - Noah's been beaten one too many times. Time to get physical! Noah's training pt 2 - Noah's training continues. Noah's training pt 3 - Noah's training in boosting his endurance continues. This time he takes a different approach and has a go on the centrafuge. EDC Karaoke Night - The men and woman of the EDC find a bar that's having karaoke night. Some sing, some drink, and Noah finds talent! Of Foxes and Bombs - Foxfire teaches Noah how to bring down the house and to bomb! Rue Britannia - Lord Chumley has declared himself King of England! Prime Minister Powerglide makes a shocking speech, and EDC Sergeant Jayson Redfield crosses his own personal Rubicon. Noah's workout - Noah starts working out with a hypergravity suit. Will it give him the edge he needs? Parkour_training - With Aisha Redbird taking Noah under her wing, she trains him in high above the streets in San Fransisco. But does he go splat or fly like a Redbird? Players - MichaelBriar